This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for making a casting by feeding molten metal from a source of the molten metal into a mould cavity through an ingate below the top of the mould cavity. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a method and apparatus for making a casting by feeding molten metal generally upwardly from the source thereof into the mould cavity through an ingate at the bottom of the mould cavity, for example, by pumping the metal upwardly under low pressure from a reservoir disposed below the level of the mould cavity through an ingate at the bottom of the mould cavity.
Hitherto foundries have made castings by this method by allowing the metal to solidify within the mould cavity and subsequently placing the mould cavity out of feeding relationship with the source of molten metal and placing a further mould cavity in feeding relationship with the source of the metal for repetition of the method.
A majority of the time taken to make a casting by this method is occupied in waiting for the metal to solidify in the mould cavity before the source of metal can be placed out of feeding relationship with the mould cavity and placed in feeding relationship with a further mould cavity and the casting cycle repeated.